Will We Meet Again?
by zerokiriyu
Summary: Chihiro lived a sad life. her parents torment her while her classmates bully her by picking a fight with her. all she every wished was to meet kohaku again. but will she? Come on! i know you want to read it!
1. chappy 1

Chihiro was at her school canteen, queueing up for her food. Thinking when she was ever going to see kohaku for a while. She had always dreamed of them meeting each other walking on the beach together while telling him how much she had missed him.

The young 15 year old teenager never had firneds. All the guys in her school always looks at her during class, lunch break, while walking down the hallways or even walking home. The hair that she always let down, with a few streaks of red, wasplaced behindherears.She wore the school's uniform: awhite blouse that was tucked into a navy blue skirt that wasright above her knees while her 'new balance' track shoes matched the outfit perfectly.

Chihiro was carrying her wallet in betweenher shivering hands that was stepped on bysome ofthe jealous girls. She ordered two unagi sushi. That was all she could afford since those girls took away 99 of her money. Every single day was like that for her.

She sat down on a table that wasfilledwith everyone'sleft-overs.Everyone occupied every seat in the whole of the canteenexcept for that table.It had flies flying around all the plates and leftover rice, noodles... Chihiro hurriedly ate both of them and threw away the piece of plastic that was covering the sushi. She left it in her mouth so that she could enjoy the taste of it.

* * *

After school, Chihiro was carrying her almost torn sling bag around her shoulders as she carried her books on her arm. She was walking to the school bus that was waiting for all the students in front of the school. Just then, as she was walking, one of her classmates, Elizabeth, kicked the back of her knee that causeed her to fall down onto the ground. Scattering her books all onto the ground. She picking them up, back onto her arms, while the other girls were making her have public embarrasement. 

The driver of the bus honked them to hurry up. Chihiro quickly, as fast as she could, picked up all her books and quickly ran up the bus.

The back of the bus was where she always sat. Studying to have good marks just to get the attention of her parents who was always buyers over her little brother. Giving whatever he wanted andeven accusing Chihiro of something she did not do like throwing away his favourite toy in the trash can that he, himself, did it just to get her into trouble.

Chihiro got a few stares from the boys that were sitting at the front of the bus. She simply ignored them. Especiallly all the smirks she had from the girls. Purposely, Elizabeth who was sitting two seats before Chihiro. stuck her foot out as Chihiro was walking to her seat. Chihiro tripped down and landed on the floor. She got up and saw blood dripping one by one down onto the floor. She held her tears till later as everyone just laughed until Chihiro got up and went to her seat.

Chihiro took out a packet of tissue paper and wiped her nose. She pinched her nose with a new piece as she stared out of the window, crying. Who knew that she was going to move into the new town 5 years ago where she left her best friend and met Kohaku. She cried as a few soft whimpers that she wanted to control slipped out. She did not know what to do but cry until a guy called 'wei yi' came to the back and sat with her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Wei yii was the only one who was actually nice to her. He did not want to lose his cool over not laughng with his friends at her. Chihiro knew that he was not a true friend but it was the only one she gotbut shejust took it was as ablessing for her.

Chihiro wiped her eyes and moved the tissue away from her nose and stared at it. The blood that stained the tissue was as red as a rose. She quicky pulled out another tissue pack before she wiped away the tears and replied "it's nothing. I'm just crying because I miss my family who left to Thailand without me."

Wei yi shot her a worried look and said "it doesn't look like it. It seems to me that you are sad about something.What's wrong?"

Chihiro replied and sniffed as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm fine." and sniffed one more time as she wiped away the tears, placing a new piece of tissue over the nose hole.

Wei yi looked to his friends and saw that everyone was talking to each otherandshowing-off their mobile phones and exchanging numbers.He quickly wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly into her ears "just to remind you thatI will always be there for you. And remember, I'm your friend Chihiro."

That was when it shot her. Wasn't it the time where Kohaku and Chihiro were before Kohaku left? Chihiro kept on thinking and dreaming of him when she slept after doing the household chores. She had a maximum of 4 hours of sleep everyday since she was inmorning school. She was always woken up in the most tormentive way her parents would wake her up. They usually wake her up by throwing ice cold water onto her ragged pajamas or canning her or putting a heated piece of wire on her fare skin that was freshly burnt over the stove and many other cynic ways.

* * *

It was Chihiro's stop. Her nose had stopped bleeding and she bent down her head to hide her tears from all the people that were sitting on their seats. 

She got down and threw away the pieces of crumpled tissue that was stained with her blood into the rubbish bin. Just then, she heard Wei yi shouting "open the damn door!" as he pushed open tthe door that was going against him. Surprisingly, he struggled his way through and ran ahead of her until the bus was out of sight, he stopped and ran towards Chihiro. He panted for breathe and struggled with his words "ikdshjfbsj...sofbhge, whanjkw..."

Chihiro interrupeted him by placing two fingers on his lips and cured him "breathe in... and breathe out. Do that." Wei yi did just that and he was not panting that furiously anymore. Just then, Chihiro looked at her surroundings and saw a figure that seemed very familiar. Just then Chihiro shifted back and said "Kohaku?"

* * *

**(A/N: Please review!)**


	2. chappy 2

"Kohaku!" Chihiro yelled. Chihiro rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing correctly. She opened her eyes again and he was gone. Chihiro erased(wrong spell.) away the surprised look on her face and changed back to sad and depressed mode with her head hanging down her chest. Wei yi turned around to see no one there. He turned back to her and shot her a worried look. "Are you alright?" Wei yi asked. Chihiro looked up from her position and replied "nothing. I thought i saw an old _friend_ of mine."

Wei yi heaved a great sigh and asked another question "kohaku? who the hell is that?" Chihiro started crying again and replied "I told you. He's an old friend of mine. So please, I need to go home before my parents cane me to hell."

Wei yi's eyebrows shot up with his mouth turned into an 'o' shape as his eyes followed Chihiro as she was walking away from him. "Your parents cane you for getting home late? That's pretty tough don't you think?" Chihiro continued walking without a trace of reply to his comment except one. She said to herself "I know. i just hope that my life will completely change."

'I don't hope. I wish...'

* * *

Chihiro ran back home, thinking that she was late from the curfew her mom gave her. If she doesn't get back home by 3p.m. which was 5mins after the bus dropped her. At least her mother was understanding. She did not demand her to come back hom like 1min after the bus had dropped her. 

Chihiro opened the front door and dropped her bag in her room that was the length of a computer table and the height of 1.65cm. Since Chihiro was only 1.52cm, she could fit in perfectly. She placed her bag gently onto her pillow that was stuffed with hay and the blanket was a feather blanket that had milo stains on it.She was just thankful that it was not newspaper.

She changed into a tight-plain navy blue t-shirt andblack track shorts that was a hand-me-down from her20 year old cousin.After Chihiro changed, she washeddropped her clothes into the laundry basket and did her chores. She washed the dishes, washed the 5 bathrooms, washed the clothes, sweeped the floor, mopped the floor, hang the clothes, iron the clothes, fold the clothes and place it into their respectiverooms, walked opposite her house and bought the groceries, put the groceries into the fridgeor the cupboard and last but not least, moe the lawn.

After finishing the chores she was told to do, she went into her room and did her homework a then studied until dinner time.

In between her studying periods, her father demanded her to switch the channel for him when the remote was just next to him, her mother demanded her to charge her mobile phone for her and her brother ordered her to do his Primary 4 homework for him.

Chihiro did all those and continued her studying. "x+7x8x!" and she wrote it down quickly.

Just then, her mother shouted to her "dinner time you unworthy piece of trash!" Chihiro quickly put away her books and sprinted to the dining room where there is grilled chicken(I'm sure you know what is that), sharks fin(soup that is only eaten one a year for me)soup, kang kong(a very nice vegetable)and loads more. All the food made Chihiro drool but unfortunately, her mother said "you can only eat the vegetable and rice with one spoon full of gravy. so take your plate and eat in the backyard. Now!"

Chihiro dashed to the kitchen to fetch herself a plate and her sliverware. She took what she was suppose to take and went to the backyard.

* * *

Chihiro was eating her meal at the picnic table in the backyard. It was cold and windy night. _It would be perfect if just something would scare the guts out of me. _Chihiro thought as she continued eating her dinner. Just then, a howl of wind came swishing down that made one of their tree's swift to it's right. Chihiro was still not frightenened . She had experienced this before late at night when she had to tender the flowers at 2a.m. in the morning. (A/N: of course her mother forced her to do it.) 

She was eating and eating until she saw atall figure, standing next to the flower bed.

* * *

Was it a dream? Who was the figure that was wearing white with a bit of blue? Was it... "Kohaku!" Chihiro jumped off of her seat and ran over to him. He was just standing there, smiling at her. All Chihiro ever wanted was to tell him that she really missed him. And the very next minute, he disappeared into thin-air. Chihiro stopped running when he disappered. She stood there, asking herslef why he suddenly disappeared. But the only thing she didn't understand was: why did kohaku have tears rolling down his pale cheeks? 

Why?

* * *

**(A/N: please review!)**


	3. chappy 3

Chihiro ate her dinner peacefully as she thought as hard as she couldwhy he cried? I mean like shealmost cried whenshe finally saw him. It had been so long. But why did he disappear? "CHIHIRO!" out of no where, her mother demanded her. "HURRY UP AND CLEAR THE DISHES!" 

Wow. They ate very fast! It semmed like it was 10 minutes but when Chihiro quickly went into the kitchen, she took a quick glance at the clock and saw that she had beeneating in the backyard for like almost 2 whole hours while the rest of her family ate their fill and chatted happily at the dinner table, eating the tender juicy chicken her mother usually made when Chihiro was young enough to even get lost in a deserted shopping mall.

Chihiro looked at the table and saw that all three of them had eaten everything except for that plate of vegetables Chihiro took her dinner from. All of them were like carnivores whereas Chihiro was more like a vegetarian bacause her family only serves her vegetable and rice. When Chihiro's mother is in a good mood, she would also give Chihiro hot chicken soup. Not once had Chihiro ever sat with them or even in special occasions. She would always sit on the picnic table in the backyard, staring at the night sky that was overflowing with billions of stars. All her cousins thinks that she is very selfish because she always doesn't invite her into them into her room therefore, they hate her. To make it clearer, they hate selfish people.

Chihiro cleared all the dishes and put them all in the sink before putting on the washing gloves. One by one, she washed everything until they were sparkling clean. She always tried her best to make her parents proud of her. But everytime she told them that she had 99/100 for a Japanese, they simply walk away as if she was just like the plate of vegetable that was sitting on the table, waiting patiently for them to eat it.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, Chihiro... well, she obviously slept- preparing for the next tormenting day she would have from her classmates.

Just then, Chihiro heard a loud rustling sound that always gave her a headache. She opened her eyes and what she saw was what she had lived for. "Ko-haku?" Chihiro asked in disbelief.

"Yes Chihiro, it's me." Kohaku replied.

"Kohaku! I'm so glad to see you!" Chihiro said with a hug. Kohaku hugged her back. That warm feeling came back when they hugged. Chihiro was shedding tears as Kohaku crossed his legs in the stuffy room. Chihiro wishedthey could stay like that forever but she knew thatthey had to stop soon.

"Me too Chihiro. ButI need to tell you something." Kohaku said as both of them let go of each other and stared at each other eye to eye. Chihiro stared at him with a smile telling him that all she wanted was him.

"I...I..." Chihiro placed a comforting hand on his muscler shouler and said "just say it." With a smile.

"I have seen how you lived with your new brother and tormenting classmates and parents." Chihiro sat back down onto her pillow and looked down to the ground.

"Oh. I know you also hate me. Well, everybody thinks that. I saw you when I was with Wei yi." Chihiro said as her tears started drizzling onto the ground with all the bad memories coming back to her. All the things that her parents did to her and all the cannings that she did not deserve.

"No I don't Chihiro. But that's not the point why I am here. I am here because I...I love you Chihiro. You are the reason why I faced Zenniba. Because you were there and you gave me the confidence to talk to my superiors properly. Chihiro, I love you!"

And with that, he gripped her shoulders and brought her lips closer to his and kissed. The warm sensation of his kiss made Chihiro want him so badly. Their tongues crossed each others as Kohaku's grip loosened(wrong spell). He move his hand to her back. Kohaku licked her lips for entrance to her mouth. Chihiro gladly accepted and let him pass. He layed him onto her pillow and continued.

They finally made love that one night and that night was the night that Chihiro never forget.


	4. chappy 4

Chihiro woke up by her mother who slapped her across the cheek. She looked left and right to see if kohaku was still there. Sadly, there wasn't.

_Kohaku, did you leave me?_

Chihiro got ready for school, pu ton her socks, her shoes, and carried her school bag and she was off to school.

* * *

Her English teacher was teaching them some tips about how the exam was going to be like. Chihiro took down the notes and listened to the teacher's every word. She was avoiding all the smirks and evil glares of her classmates and the glances the guys made at her. Some even whistled to her but she ignored it and carried on paying attention tothe teacher. Just then, Wei yi stood up and turned around. He was in his fighting mode as he said fiercely to the guy sitting behind him, Jerome, "Wei! Why the hell did you do that for you bastard!"

"Si mi?" Jerome shot back at him. **(A/N: 'si mi' means 'what' in hokkien)**

"You! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Do what? I did nothing! okay!"

"I know you did something. I saw it with my own eyes you fcker!"

"Okay, what didI do?"

Wei yi was so tired of answering those 20 questions and the time that he had always waited to do was here! He couldn't control his temper. He placed his fingertips on Jerome's chest and applied force on it and pushed him. Jerome fell onto the ground. He lost his temper. He got up and pushed him back with a much moe greater force than Wei yi did to him.

They started a fight. Chihiro turned around just watching them fight. The English teacher tried stopping them but failedwhile the others in the classroom were crowding around them, just watching in awe. Chihiro stood up as tears rolled down her cheeks. She then shouted at the top of her voice "STOP IT!" and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Chihiro ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. At least no one was there. They were all watching the two guys and one teacher fighting. Chihiro started crying. Crying out loud. Her 'best friend' was fighting with his sworn enemy. She was not crying because of that. She finally had a chance to cry her heart out and even for her 'best friend' even though she doesn't talk to him much, he was still a friend to her.

Chihiro took the chance. She cried out loud and screamed at the same time. Her scream was so loud that the people from outside could hear. Everyone stopped and pressed their ear s against the door to hear what she was doing since it was the girls' bathroom. And the girls' were too afraid of going inside. Thinking that she would like murder them. They value their life.

Then , they heard a clash sound. Everyone got so woried that they barged through the door. They saw Chihiro sitting on the floor with blood was splatted on her face and everywhere. Even the walls. The glass was all over the floor and if you look closely, glass pieces were poked through her flesh. Especially her knuckles that she used to punch the bug rectangluar mirror on the wall that was the length of the rows of sinks which were below it.

Elizabeth, the girl who kicked her knee and caused her to fall down, took her arm. Chihiro quickly let go of it, continueing to look on the ground. "Chihiro, what is wrong with you? We're just trying to help" Elizabeth said.

Chihiro looked up to her with a few strands of hair was on her face. Tear were streaming down her face as she shot her a death look. "Since when did you care? Since today? When you see me in this state?"

"No. I was worried for you. Heck everyone there is worried for you" she pointed to the crowd that was watching them from the door.

"Since when did everyone care for me? Everyone is mindless souls that roams around the Earth for doing evil. What so good about these people? They torment me."

"We do it for humour. We didn't want to embarasse you or anything."

"Oh yeah? then why did you kick me in the knee and laugh at me as you point that cursed finger of yours at me?"

"well, um... yeah. well, you see... uh.."

"I knew it. You just don't know how i live my life. I go hoome everyday and get child abuse by mymother who slapped me across my cheek just to wake me up. You people steal my money to live in riches while i just starve to death. I only eat dinner at home that is vegetables, rice and a spoonful of gravy. Thta's all.Isn't it unfair whenall of you get to live in wealth and i just sleep in a stuffy roomwhere i get caned by my mother for something i did not do?The only reason why i live is to see that one person i really wanted to see in my life. That is how i live my daily life. Now that i saw him last night, i might die anytime. But now, i just want to spend my entire life with him. You all get handphones, jewelery, friends, family who cares for you and even enougth food to feed yourselves while i starve myself to death as i study hard just to make my parents realise that i a human being. Not just some slave. But a person. I have that kind of family and you all made it worse for me. Why can't you treat me like a friend?"

Everyone realised how bad they had been to her. Especially Wei yi. He had two personalities. One, he goes out with his friends and laughs at Chihiro with them when they made fun of her and the other is just a friend to her. Split personality.

Chihiro got up and looked at Elizabeth and said to her "one day, i might jump off that window," she pointed towards the window in the classroom. "In front of everyone's faces. They all witness how Chihiro will die."

Chihiro walked out of the room, into the classroom and took her bag. She went into the bathrrom again, picked up a shard and cut open the part blow her wrist where all the veins were. Everyone watched as they all thought about how bad they treated her throughout her stay in the school- Since she moved into the town, and the school.

* * *

Chihiro went out of the school and thought of where she should go.

Home- Her mother would be suspicious of her blood and cane her ordrop hot wax on her wounds or putting a hot piece of wire on her bare fleshfor skipping school.

School- Who would want to go there!

The park- people would suspect her of comitting murder

The Hospital- She doesn't have enought money for the bills. And the hospital would call her mother and the mother was furious then go do all the tormaneting stunts on her.

All she could go now was in the allies where gangsters would hang out. She went to an alley that she knew where gangsters always hung out there.

On her way there, she saw Kohaku. He was standing next to the side gate of the school.

_kohaku...

* * *

_

**(A/N: Please review! Apologose for any grammatical or spelling errors.)**


	5. chappy 5

hello people.

Just to point out, have you ever found out where i got the inspiration of writing this story? Well, my life is sort of like that. During dinner, my brother keeps all of the food to his side sothat i couldn'treach it, leaving the vegetablesfor me.When i'm pissed, i just walk over and poked my fork in the food. Then my brother got so angry that he beat me upjust for it. and for your information, he is my younger brother. Then as i was watching MTV, and my he just came back from school, he was like "okay jiejie(big sister in chinese)! my turn to watch!" and just switch the channel without getting a reply from me. Then when i told my mother, at least she scolded him until he cried. Then the next day he askd me if he could watch tv. then i said no since i only just started watching and he said "you stupid idiot pig!" i mean like f-ck him! i cannot stand it!

My older brother neverlike beat me up or fight with each other. But if we do, i'm the one who always starts it because i'm so rebellious and stuff. He like keeps on creeping up to me when iam writing my story ona test pad. We never usually fight with each otherbecause we just mind each others business. My parents are buyers over both of brothers. When i have 72/100 for my maths and i'm like so happy. Until i showed my mother. She was like "you happy then okay lorh." She didn't even show that she really meant it. She didn't even fake an expression.i don't care if it's even faking it. I'd rather one than "mmm, ahhh, ohh..." When my brother had like 80-100 over 100 marks for one of is subjects, my mom like showed her innner feelings of how she felt for the marks- happy and proud of him. Like last year, i had like full marks for my Maths MCQ and my mom just said"wow: withoust any expression(s).

I'd rather be in school than be at home. My friends rock! Ovidia, my friend, is like the cutess thing ever! sometimes she's moody. well, we're all human beings! we can get moody at some points of life! Eldora, the anime freak and my reader, well, i share my locker with her and it doesn't suck. i only just put my handphone in it. My teachers rock! except that walking red hong bao and that means- walking red packet. you'll come to knowwhat'red packet' means when you celebrate chinese new year. anyway, he was only my teacher in P4 when my form teacher was away for half a year because she was pregnant but now she gave birth to her beloved daughter! yay.

My other friends are like as i said, they rock.We play with ice that we bought from the canteen. we put it inside their shirts and at the back of course. We throw ice at them when we wanted revenge. But besides that, a lot of them are like so much smarter than me!

Well, to get to the story, i'll update as soon as i can an idea. well, so long!

* * *

Please don't mind my english. i suck at it. i had 63 1/2 over 90 for it! and because i like talking with all the larh's and the lorh's and so on. Guess which country i come from! I think you all know already. If you want to know the answer, just review... 


	6. chappy 6

Chihiro had fresh tears rolling over her dry-stained face. Kohaku was giving her a death glare. Just looking at him making that face made her cry. "Why the hell did you tell them your life?" Kohaku complained. ", do you think by telling them your life, they will change the way they treat you?" he smirked and walked to her and gripped her shoulders. Chihiro just stood thee looking innocent while Kohaku was whining about the 'wrong' thing she had done.

"Why the freakin' shit did you do that for? Come on! Spit it out!" Kohaku demanded.

Chihiro was looking at his eyes. It was filled with all those how-could-you-looks, why looks…ect.

_Kohaku, you're not like how you used to be like last time._

"Can you bloody answer me?"

_The older one that I knew used to be kinder and loving towards me. Why did he turn into a… a… monster?_

Chihiro forced her way out of Kohaku's grasp as she said "Kohaku, you're not like the one you used to be. What happened to the old Kohaku?"

Kohaku smirked again and looked at her. Chihiro was crying so hard that it caused a hole in his heart. Kohaku looked down, then towards her and said as her placed his hands on her skeleton shoulders "Chihiro, look okay, I…"

Chihiro interrupted him as she quickly struggled her way out of his grasp before he could take total control over her body and said "could you stop! You never had been the old Kohaku ever since you came into my room."

"Then what do you want me to do? Don't be like this okay! Look, I'm…"

"No! Don't talk! Okay! I had enough of you! Go away!" Chihiro shouted as she covered her ears with her hands and shook her head as she squatted onto the ground. Kohaku squatted with her and said "Chihiro, what makes you think that I am not my old self?" as he gently removed her hands away from her ears. Chihiro struggled her hands back to her ears from Kohaku's strong grip as she quickly stood up before he could.

Just then, without any hesitation, Kohaku just hugged her tightly, not letting her go as he muffled though her clothes "Chihiro, I will do almost anything just to make you happy. Just please don't cry. You are making my heart burn. It kills me to see you like this. Just what do you want me to do just to let me see a smile on your face?"

Chihiro felt some tears soaking through her uniform. She turned her head towards his neck and then hugged him back. "You can see my smile anytime. Kohaku." Chihiro said as he hugged her even tighter.

* * *

_Chihiro, I never knew you were like that. I'm sorry for what I did last time. I didn't even defend you when my friends teased you. I just laughed with them. Upon hearing your life story, I'm really sorry for what I did the last time._

The class was watching Chihiro and the mysterious guy in action. Hugging like two lovers- that's what everyone thought. "Chihiro is attached?" Jerome said in confusion.

"Looks like it" Wei yi said in agreement.

"Hey guys," Jerome said.

"Yeah?" The guys replied.

"Why are we even watching them?"

"Jerome. Do you feel sorry for what you have done to Chihiro?" Wei yi asked. Now all eyes were on Jerome, waiting for his upcoming reply "Tell the truth Jerome. No one is going to do you any harm. It's just what your heart feels."

After a long silence, Jerome replied to his question "Honestly, I do. But what does this have to do with watching Chihiro?"

"Did you know what Chihiro said to me when we were still in pre-school?" Wei yi said as his eyes were still fixed on Chihiro and Kohaku. The other's had their eye's on him, waiting for what Chihiro said to him. In other words, the spotlight was shining brightly on him.

"Wait, you went to pre-school with her?" Elizabeth asked quizzically.

Wei yi nodded in reply and explained "I moved in to this town when I was pre-school while she stayed on until 5 years back. She was my best friend that time. But she soon forgot about me when she got a new best friend. I didn't mind because we always need best friends. So, as I was saying, while we both were playing in the sand box, I accidentally threw sand on the grass. Chihiro looked to the pile of sand I threw and said "one day, I'll be like the pile of sand you just threw." I didn't know what it meant until now."

"And so what does it mean?" a random guy asked.

"You should think about it like how I did for the past 10 years." Wei yi looked to them and smiled.

* * *

Wei yi's eyes were only on Chihiro. He saw her looking at him and to his surprise, something made him smile back. Wei yi did not know what caused him to do that but he felt good about it. But he did not know why he waved at her. Chihiro smiled and waved back to him.

"Hey guys! Look! Chihiro is waving!" some other random guy pointed out.

"But why?" everyone asked around while all the answers they got back was "I don't know!" or "how would I know?" and more reasons I can't be bothered to think of because my thoughts are all on how I hate my little brother who I am fighting with now. Anyway, carrying on,

Wei stood there, watching his childhood best friend.

"Chihiro, I think you've noticed by now" Kohaku said as they finally let go at the same time.

"What?"

"Chihiro, I love you." Kohaku said with such a passionate voice that tells Chihiro that he really meant that he loves her. Chihiro giggled like a childish girl and said "I love you too." Both of them smiled and looked at each other eye to eye then they kissed passionately.

"AWWWWWwwwwwww" the whole class said as they watched in awe.

I love you… I love you too.

* * *

**(A/N: Surprisingly, this is not the end of the story. There's still lot's more to come… I hope. Okay. For those who had been wondering which country I'm from, here's your answer! I'm neither from Malaysia nor from China. If I was from China, I would probably love Chinese more than my English and I hate Chinese, and English is okay. I like Maths. Anyway, I'm from Singapore and only one girl got correct. Faye, a girl from my class. Anyway, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Thanx for reading and please review XD. Even though it's not a cliff hanger, I am ready to hear those reviews!**

**P.s I hate the author's note before and after a story because I feel like its wasting time and space. Whereas I did the author's note because I am so bored and my internet is not working until I update this chapter. And, the 9 o' clock show rocks! For those who do not live in Singapore, it's a drama show by some actors and actresses in SG. Their acting is no better than the American's; Fiona Xie sucks (no offense to the people who actually like her) but the story rocks!**

**Bye people! Remember to review! yay...**


	7. chappy 7

Chihiro let go of the kiss when she heard the school bell ring. It was time to go home. She remembered that when she did not go home 5 minutes after the bus had dropped her off; her mother will send her to the 18th level of hell that my friend made. **(A/N: Are the 7 or 18 levels of hell?)**

Chihiro turned around and saw the school bus. She quickly ran to it as she shouted to Kohaku that was left behind her "I'm sorry Kohaku! I need to go now! I'll see you the next time we meet!" and went up the school bus. Before she lifted herself to climb the steps, she looked to where she left Kohaku. He was still there, seeing her off. She waved to him and went up the bus.

She sat on her normal seat: the back of the bus, next to the window. She took out her book and told herself to come back to reality. Kohaku is a spirit and she is just a mortal and no one can change the way they are. She thought far more than she could not believe that both of them can actually be together. Chihiro shook those thoughts out of head, took out her textbooks and studied for the upcoming examinations.

She flipped through the pages and found put something she did not bother to even find out. She noticed that the glass pieces in her flesh were all gone. No trace of scars or bruises or any trace of blood.

_Kohaku, you really didn't have to heal me..._

_

* * *

_

More people filled up the seats of the bus and Wei yi, Jerome, Elisabeth and more people from her class came in, all staring at Chihiro before they took their seats. Surprisingly, Wei yi did not sit on his usual seat. He sat next to her. He finally had the courage to sit with her. All these years, he had always wanted to sit with her and even talk to her. But he was too scared that his friends might laugh at him or even bully him like how they bullied her.

Chihiro looked up at him with a confused look and asked "why are you sitting here?"

"Why can't I sit here? It's not a crime right?" Wei yi replied as he smiled at her.

Chihiro smiled back as she continued to read her textbook. Wei yi saw what she was doing and tried to bring her back to what happened earlier on. But he was not that into it. He will take it slowly and question her like he was some journalist who wants the inside details. But not that personal, not that deep but just asking questions that did not really relate to what had happened earlier on.

"Chihiro, do you know what hurts me the most?" Wei yi started the topic. Chihiro closed her textbook and looked at him quizzically.

"When you don't remember the one's that are close to you" Chihiro raised an eyebrow and asked in a 'what are you talking about' tone "may I ask what are you like talking about? And what's with that I don't remember the one's that are close to me? Of course I remember!"

Wei yi looked down and scoffed "so, you tell me that you don't remember who your childhood friends are? Not even your best friend?" Chihiro thought for a while but-no clue! She did not know what he was talking about.

"No clue what you're talking about" Chihiro said.

"I have given you a lot of clues. He was in your pre-school and he left at that time. Do you remember now?" Chihiro looked at his face for concentration until she finally 'figured out'

"I remember his face but I don't remember the name. But…" she paused and looked closely to him "Wei yi? You're…you… what? You! And me…and what! Wei yi!" she jumped on him and gave him a hug. "Wei yi! I missed you so much! You mean you moved to this town?"

Wei yi nodded as he gave her a 'how could you' look "you mean you just noticed?"

"Hey. I'm sorry alright? Well, at least we could meet after all those years." Chihiro said as she tried to cheer him up.

"No, no, no it's alright. And yeah, at least we finally met." Wei yi said as he smiled and waved both of his hands energetically to her to tell her that it was okay.

* * *

Moments later…

"Well, this is my stop! See you tomorrow!" Chihiro said good-bye to him as she waved to him with a cheerful smile on her face. "Yeah. See ya'!" he replied.

"Chihiro, I'll never give up until the day comes…" Wei yi said to himself as he looked at the picture he and Chihiro took together when they were in class, after the exams when it was lunch break **(A/N: they did it during lunch break so that no one could see them together. You know how Wei yi feels about his cool.)**

I know it's short but just stick to it…


	8. chappy 8

Chihiro opened the door and shouted throughout the house "I'm home!" she went in and closed the door behind her back. The whole house was so dark that you could not even see any outlines even though it was in the late-afternoon at the time of the day. Chihiro switched on the lights and turned around to see her mother sitting on the chair with her father standing by her side with one hand on the chair while the other behind his back, holding something.

"So, how was school today?" her mother asked.

_They don't usually care about what I did in school. What's with the sudden change?_

"Fine." She replied as if she was cautious of not getting into any kind of loud scolding from her.

"What did your teacher teach you today?"

A pause

"The usual: Home economics, Maths, Japanese, Mathematics and…" she thought back of what happened that time. About how she shouted to the whole class about her life… "Science."

"And did any chaos happen?"

_Oh shit, what am I suppose to tell her now?_

"No... Just the normal. No chaos. Just peace and quiet."

"But I had a phone call from the principal, saying that someone broke the mirror in the girls' bathroom. Why did you say that there was no chaos?"

_Oh shit… now what!_

"Because I didn't know, I didn't hear and I knew nothing about it."

"Hmmmm….that makes sense…"

_Phew… I thought I was dead by then. I love you God! I…_

"But they said that someone, and in fact, it was a girl, who told her whole class about her life story and she ran in, then out of the bathroom, carried her bag that was sitting on her chair and ran out of the school. She was then caught with a mysteriously tall and _handsome_ boy who looked like he was at least 20 years old at the side gate of the school. And apparently, she was _making out_ with him."

_Oh god… what did you do? Have mercy on me...please…_

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I'm saying that I suspect that you were the one who was _making out _with that guy"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Ah… playing smart huh? Well, of course I have proof. The principal called me as I said before, and he told me that the teacher told him that one of his students, which is you, was caught doing all those things during school. Vandalism, shouting among the whole class when you're no told to, and playing truant."

"And do you have any proof that the principal called you?"

"Would you like to find out?" She gave Chihiro the evil grin as she smoothened the back of her left palm with her right hand's fingertips, showing off her red manicured nails.

"Yes." Chihiro replied with a confident voice. She clutched her fist beside her and looked at her mother with her overflowing amount of confidence.

"I shall not waste my time with you. I have many more important things I have to attend to than you. I have all the proof that I need to can take you to court. Darling, hand it to me." She stuck out her right palm to where he was standing. He revealed a cane that he was hiding behind her back and handed it over to her. Chihiro examined the cane carefully. It was just a normal wooden cane but there was a metal hook attached to the end of it.

"Put down your bag in your room and run back here! I'll give you 10 seconds! If you don't come back within those 10 seconds, I'll extend the number of times I am going to whip you. Starting from now! 10, 9, 8…"

Chihiro sprinted to her room and came back. Surprisingly, she came back within 5 seconds.

"Squat down!" She demanded. Chihiro did as she was told and squatted down. "I'll cane you 30 times and 5 more because you talked back to me. Place your hands behind your head!" She did as she was told and waited for the torment she deserved.

"Count out loud! If it's not loud enough or you counted the wrong number, I'll start all over again."

SMACK!

The sound attracted her brother who was doing his homework, acting like a good boy. He saw what was happening and cheered her mother on "GO MUMMY! GO!"

"1!"

SMACK!

"2!"

"GO MUMMY GO! HIT HER AS IF SHE WAS SOME RAGGED DOLL!"

"Wow son, you've improved on your English a lot. Alright, I'll do this one smack for you!"

SMACK!

"5!"

"Wrong number! Start over!"

After the whole tormenting caning, Chihiro was bleeding on her legs, hands, face, neck, body and the last one was not a cane. It was a punch in the stomach that caused her to cough out blood by her father. She was so dizzy at that time that she could not count the numbers properly 3 times! And that was when she was at the cane before the punch, the 19th cane and at the final punch. All she wished was to die at that time.

I want to disappear from the face of this Earth and be a wondering soul in the sky.


	9. chappy 9

It was 2a.m. in the morning. Chihiro was in the washroom, hunching all the way because her brother slammed her on her back after her father's muscular punch, washing off all the dried blood that was splattered on her. And applied medicated oil on the wounds where her mother had caned her. She looked at herself in the mirror, asking herself if she really was the person that she was at looking at was really her-a useless 15-year old girl. Not even a teenager. Well, she did not have the freedom to go out or to experience what it was like having friends through that stage.

She held up her drenched hand and touched the mirror. "Is this really who I am?" she asked herself. "A hopeless bitch that everyone calls?"

She clutched her fist and banged on the mirror, making sure that she would not break it or else she would be abused in the most creative way her mother would come up with if she would have found out about it.

She closed her eyes and wished that her soul would evaporate into the sky without a trace of evidence. Just then, she heard a clang of glasses behind her. She turned around and saw Kohaku there; smiling to assure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Kohaku?" Chihiro asked to god knows who (!) if it really was him.

"Chihiro," he walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. The feeling of warmth and comfort overcome her. "Don't cry. Remember that I will always be with you even though you don't sense it. Don't cry and stop those tears from swimming down from those beautiful eyes of yours."

After Chihiro heard this, she smiled and said "I love you Kohaku" and tiptoed to wrap her arms behind his neck. Kohaku hugged her back with his arms around her waist as he used one of his hands to rub her back.

They let go of the hug together and Kohaku saw that she was thinking about something, something sad. He raised an eyebrow and asked out what he was thinking "hey, what's the matter? I know those cuts are painful. Let me heal them for you." He touched both of her hands and was about to start the process when Chihiro found the strength to snatch away his hands away from hers.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Kohaku," she looked up at him **(A/N: his height you see. He's taller than her.)** "I don't think we can be together. I'm so sorry."

"And may I ask why?" he replied like it did not even have effect on him.

"Did you see how my mother tormented me when she heard about you and me? She caned me to hell for your information!"

Kohaku made a soft laugh and replied to that comment "and you want a break up because you are scared that you might get another canning from your mom? Right…" Chihiro stared up at him with a few tears starting to rise up to her eyeballs, ready to slide down her face.

"Kohaku! Please take this seriously okay! I am getting canned by my…" she saw Kohaku turn around as he smirked and turned around and saw such seriousness in his eyes that made her stop talking. She was scared to death - her mouth was wide open as she stared innocently into his eyes.

"I am serious about this Chihiro. That's why I did not even leave you wherever you went, wherever you are. I didn't even care where you were or whatever. I didn't even leave you whenever you get tormented by your parents. I stood by you for every second you spent your life on." He was interrupted by Chihiro.

Then why didn't you come and stop my mother from canning me when you just stood down there and watched me get tormented? Is it your joy in life that you like to watch me get hurt?"

Kohaku placed his hands on his hips and looked down as he breathed deeply through his nostrils, thinking of what to say to that. "So you mean you don't love me anymore when you say that you want to break up?"

"What makes you say that?"

"What else? You want a breakup right?"

"That wasn't what I meant you know!"

"Then what do you mean! You want a breakup because you don't want to be canned right?"

Chihiro looked down then to the mirror. She saw that Kohaku was starting at her, waiting to get an answer from her.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I'll just tell you want's on my mind right now and then yours. OK?"

Kohaku said nothing but a small nod as a reply.

"Okay. I …" she paused. "I am just confused. Do you love me?"

"Yes…" he replied feebly.

"Then when you were just standing there, watching my get canned by my biological mother and being punched in the stomach by my father, why didn't you stop them? You know that I could have been paralyzed straight down my spine when my brother slammed on me after my father punched me." Kohaku looked at her hunched back and sighed.

"Chihiro, I also have rules to follow. I couldn't because well, it was part of the rules. Besides, don't worry. Remember that I will always be by your side Chihiro."

Kohaku smiled and hugged her by her waist while Chihiro well, hugged him by wrapping her weak hands around his neck and assured with him "Okay. I trust you." They let go of their embrace and looked at each other, eye to eye. Chihiro broke the silence by saying "now, your turn. So what's on your mind?" as she started to rub more medicated oil on her wounds.

"You. I'm worried about you. I mean like look at all these wounds. And you hunched back!" he said as he lifted up her hands and indicated her back with his eyes.

"Well, I have to live with that until it all gets healed. My mom will be suspicious of why I get healed so fast."

"Then I'll do it hmm…. Like 3 days later. OK?"

"Kohaku" she said feebly. "I know you are doing all this for me. But don't you need to take care of yourself? I mean like, your _family_ might be at sake and…"

As she continued nagging, Kohaku thought of the last he saw his family. He didn't even think he even had a family. Kohaku might be caring for Chihiro's lifestyle but what about his? Won't it be unfair? He is focusing more on Chihiro than to his family. Or does he even have a family?

**(A/N: I will make his life complete when he comes back to me! Sorry… you won't know…)**


	10. chappy 10

"Fuck Chihiro! What the hell are you doing in there?"

Chihiro heard a loud screaming from her mother from outside. She turned her head towards the door and looked back to where Kohaku was- he was no where to be seen. Chihiro understood that Kohaku had some stuff to attend to but why did he leave her without a word? Maybe her mother's ears could hear whatever happened inside. Who know's?

"Chihiro! Answer me!" Her mother started banging her fist on the door until it almost had a crack in it.

Chihiro sniffed and wiped her tears and replied "I'm going to come out in 5 minutes!"

The mom simply ignored what she had said and demanded "I'll give you 3 minutes! If you're not out, you're not having any dinner tomorrow! So get your butt out here!"

Chihiro as quickly as she could, cleared all her stuff away, did her business and immediately ran out. Just then, she saw her mother, standing in front of the doorway as she crossed her arms below her breasts and gave her a superior look. Chihiro ignored that (acting innocently) and ran back to her room with her stuff all cramped up in her skinny arms.

Her mother followed her trail until she disappeared from her sight

_One day, I'm going to kill you one day. Immature fucker. Hmph!_

_

* * *

_

Chihiro was lying on her belly when her mother woke up by her most 'creative' way she had ever thought of. It was very rare of her to go out in the middle of the night to buy that weapon she bought. "Chihiro!" she shouted as she slammed down the weapon on her back and pulled it back to her shoulders. Chihiro felt the coldness of her bare body and turned around to see who the one who tore her shirt off was.

The base of the weapon was made of oak wood and it had strings attached to it. At the end of each string (5 strings in total) were very powerful suckers that when it landed on Chihiro's back, it tore of her shirt and revealed her bra.

The next shot was worst. She slammed the weapon down below her bra and pulled it back to her shoulder again and gave her a smile of entertainment while Chihiro screamed in pain. Really painful. Her flesh was almost ripped out as she squirmed around the cold marble floor.

"Scream one more time and I'll pull harder. You're late for school. B.F!." The mother said.

**(A/N: B.F. means bimbotic-fucker. So yeah. You get the point.)**

Chihiro got up slowly and unexpectedly, her mother hit her bare back with the wooden base so hard that it almost made a crack. She pulled it up and now, Chihiro's flesh tore and blood was streaming down to the floor. She held her scream that she enveloped it in her mind. She only tolerated a tear to drip onto the ground. It represented all her pain and shame she had all in her. She just wanted to scream in the beach to make herself feel better. But it made no sense. She knew that even though you scream your heart out, your worries will still be pasted on you.

"Why are you not crying and screaming like you used to do? _Dear_" her mother said smugly.

Chihiro stayed quiet and fell down once again while trying to get up the second time.

_SMACK!_

Chihiro fell onto the ground for the third time. She scrunched up her face as her tears forced their way out of her control while more blood dripped onto the ground like water dripping out of the tap to annoy us in out beauty sleep.

"You're late for school. Hurry up bitch!" she creamed and walked out of the room, carrying on with what she was doing.

* * *

"Hey Chihiro! We were all worried for you the other day. What happened? We heard the principal talking on the phone with your parents. So did they do anything to you?" Wei yi asked in concern. 

Everyone was all crowding around her table as they wait impatiently for their answer.

"I don't want to talk about it."

That was her reply. Everyone was like saying 'why won't she reply?', 'what do you thing happened?' and so on and so forth until Chihiro heard "why don't we go over to her house during dinner time to cheer her up!" while everyone agreed. Chihiro immediately shot up her face towards the group of girls who made up the decision. It was Elisabeth and her gang. They all looked at Chihiro when the chitter chatter of the people went into silence. Chihiro's eyes were all wide and stuff. Her mouth was opened, begging them to not go. Begging like a beggar who was desperate for their desire.

"Please don't go! I beg of you! Don't go! It'll only make it worst for me and you! Don't go!" Chihiro begged. Everyone's eyes were one Elisabeth, waiting for the upcoming reply. Will it be a 'yes' or a 'no'? No one knew until Elisabeth walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder and said "Chihiro. Why are you like that? You know we're all worried about you?"

Chihiro looked downwards from her.

"Leave me alone. You can just go to the way you used to treat me. Torturous"

Everyone felt like crying at that moment. They were all really very sorry for what they had done to her. They looked at Chihiro whose head was hanging down to her chest with her hair covering the side of her face while her fringe covering her eyes. They all saw the dark spot of salty tears on her navy blue skirt. Everyone started to ask themselves: What happened? They were all worried and concern for her. Why did they do that? Because they were all jealous. The girls' were jealous because of her looks and the guys gossiped about how she got her looks and they said that she got them from surgery- Plastic surgery, buttocks and others.

FALSE ERROR PEOPLE!

Just then, class started. The people at the back were all staring at her back. Even when the teacher was teaching, he decided to walk around and do to the back of the classroom to just stare at her back. Then, the back people started passing notes to the front despite the teacher was still at the back. Obviously, he could see. But he knew that they were too fast for them to be caught. Since the first time he taught this class, he saw a couple of guys' passing notes. He stopped them but they threw it out of the window in time for him to walk over and snatch it away from him. That was when he did not bother to.

Everyone sitting in front of Chihiro turned their spine towards her and looked at her with an oh-my-gosh look.

"Chihiro, I think you should go to the washroom." The teacher said from behind. Chihiro turned her face to the teacher and asked for the reason. Just before she talked, there was a loud gasp from the front.

"Just go to the toilet and you'll find out why. Elisabeth, I think you should accompany her" the teacher gave that lame reason and waited for them to move.

Elisabeth got out of the seat and went over to Chihiro and said "Come on. I'll show you."

Chihiro got herself out of her seat and walked out of the classroom with the mysterious looks on everyone's faces. What the hell was wrong with them! She thought in her mind.

"What the hell happened to you Chihiro! What make you have blood staining your shirt!" Elisabeth asked as she turned Chihiro around and indicated the blood stain that she tucked out of her skirt and showed it through the reflection of the mirror.

"It's nothing. I'll just clean it with tissue and it'll be better. You can go back to class now" Chihiro 'replied'.

Elisabeth stomped her foot down and demanded "I don't care about that stinkin' class! I just want to help you and your problems and you can enjoy life from then on! What's there to hide? If you just say everything, I'll solve it and everything will be fine. Get it!"

Chihiro turned around so that her back could face her. She pulled off her blouse and all there was left on her top was a navy blue bra. Elisabeth gasped at the sight. Blood was oozing out of the bandage that Chihiro put on and the medicated oil she dabbed on was not working! It was not the Chinese medicine that's why. The Chinese medicines are very effective! Anyway, the sight looked disgusting. Blood was overflowing the bandage so much that the bandaged was dissolved and you could hardly see it! All the torn flesh was sticking out of the wounds and she could see her veins that were not broken yet. Other than that, it looked horribly, terribly disgusting. But it was such a sad story that Chihiro had to go through that torturous morning.

"You got all you need? I got this all from my mom because I woke up late. Happy now! Leave me alone! It was all because of everyone in this school! Gossip, gossip, gossip. That's what you all are best at. I thought that if I keep everything to myself, you people would not stop gossiping until it reached to the principal and she called me mom! Then when my mom heard, she canned me then my father punched me and my little brother kicked me! Happy! Now you can gossip until the principal can call my mom and do more tormenting things to me!"

That all the blood came out of her wounds (15 small holes all separated from one another) that were not even close to curing. Those words Chihiro shot at her were all true. Everyone spread the news about Chihiro and her boyfriend so far that the principal knew all about it. Sucks. Imagine. It's like when a little boy broke a vase that was made in 203b.c. and the word spread around. You will be the most shameful person who ever lived. Everyone is throwing curses and swear words at you when you walk on the street or even eat in a café or a coffeeshop. (Even though 'coffeeshops' are not local in like America and stuff, it is a place where many food stalls are, you buy it and eat it on a table that they provided for you.)

"Chihiro, I will not leave you alone until…" until what? Until she talks back to her mother and threatens to call the police for the abusing of a child.

"You don't have to waste your time. You can go away and gossip all you like."

Chihiro started to roll out tissue papers from the cubical, soak it with water and dab it onto her wounds. As she did that, Elisabeth was refusing her demand and helped her with it. She walked towards her and snatched the tissue away from her hand and dabbed it on her wound. Not the side, but on it! She pressed it so hard that Chihiro yelled a high-pitched scream that it almost broke the glass and bellowed and panted to relief the pain after Elisabeth let go of the tissue.

"What has happened?" the door swung open with many people behind him. It was Chihiro's teacher with her classmates behind him. Some of the guys had nosebleeds while the others were staring and the let out men were all like gasping at how Chihiro was handling it as they saw her wounds.

"God Chihiro is sexy" one of the guys said to Wei yi. Wei yi smirked and looked at her. He was neither the one with the nosebleed nor the one staring at her perfect body even though there was a bit in him. The truth is out! He likes Chihiro. He has a crush on Chihiro. He loves Chihiro and whoever touched or harms her, he will kill them. It was so rare of these days to see anybody with a perfect figure. Coming back, he was the one who was doing most of the gasping. He wanted to go to her and help her but that would show everyone that he likes her and everyone would gossip about it. My appearance is more important then my love for Chihiro, he thought in his mind.

Many of you would say oh fuck you mother fucker! But actually, most of his thought was to help Chihiro even though the teacher had called for an ambulance while Elisabeth was kowtowing for forgiveness. For most of you who are not Buddhists, even though I am a devoted Christian, 'kowtow' is begging on his or her knees and bowing down to the person the beg for forgiveness from and that was what Elisabeth did. Well, that was sort of what she did.

"Chihiro!" a voice came from behind. The guy was tall, well-built, tanned and handsome. It was none other than our very own! Kohaku!

I (nat94) had just realized that I did not have a profile on him. Well, he is, as I typed earlier on, tall, well-built, tanned, handsome, always wearing a plain white shirt with tiny words at the back, Chihiro always wanted to find out what was it and a pair of ¾ pants and sneakers. I don't know what spirit clothes I should give him but this is what I call nice! Anyway, back to the story.

Kohaku bent down beside Chihiro and placed his left palm over her wounds and a green light appeared coming out from his palm. Everyone was amazed from what happened but he only healed half of what was there. The blood stopped bleeding and she stopped bellowing in pain. Chihiro looked up to him and forced a smile to her lips. But her lips were frozen solid. Kohaku looked at him with many speechless sentences coming out from his eyes. He then wrapped her in his warm arms that she missed a whole lot.

"Thank you" Chihiro said

"No problem. I love you Chihiro." Kohaku said.

Well, it was quite obvious to the crowd that they both are lovers but everyone did not know who he was. The teacher eventually came in and Chihiro was squatting on the ground with both hands were tangled in between the thick strands of her hair. The pain grew more but not as much painful as before. He announced that the paramedics were on their way to take Chihiro to the hospital.

* * *

Chihiro was now in the surgery room. All her classmates' ditched school just to wait for the results until the doctor came out with a frown on his face. What happened? Did Chihiro… 

Well, it was not the end of everything! They were not married yet! Not as if they are. I don't know either! Even though I'm the author, I don't know how to put the ending! Okay, I admit. I only know the ending but not the climaxes of the story. Who the hell am I? I know, I am like the weird person in my class but you only have one life to live and so you have to rock it! Okay… when did the subject go to me! Anyway, carrying on people! Wait, it's the end already! I had so much fun writing this! I love writing angst, pain and romance. I can't live without romance in my life! That's why I always ask my friend about the juices of her and her boyfriend. But one day, she asked me and my friend, Eldora to stop but we made up an excuse that everyone goes 'huh? What the hell!' I won't tell you what happened but yeah, it happened. To the people, I'm bi but more to the guy side. So I'm not as bi as Eldora. We are best friends because of what anime did to our lives. Even though we are a bit dirty minded, well, we are dirty-minded, we make friends along the way as we grow up together. And we had only been in the same class for 2-years! I love Ovidia! Muahs! Love you people! And if you people don't know who Ovidia is, she is my first girl I had a crush on. She is so damn cute! Her chubby cheeks and all. God she's cute! I'm not that in love with her that I want to sleep with her! NO WAY!

**Make my memories in Primary School be everlasting! To Abital, Ovidia, Eldora, Mirabelle, Emma, Rachel Looi, Nicole Toh, Victoria, Shu ying, Eunice, Angela and many more people I know! Don't worry I won't forget you! Love you all! Muahs! Let this last year of Primary 6 be as memorable as our other 5-years in primary school. I love you all! God I'm crazy! And hope all of your reviews will be a nice one unlike some others. And the other(s) is this guy who reviewed my other story 'the last battle'. Anyway, hugs and kisses to all of you! And I am a girl for all you people out there. **


	11. chappy 11

**I was in a slight rush with the previous chapter so I'll complete it with this one. Well, most of them, you know that chapter before this one? Yah. Except the part where everyone was outside the surgery room, waiting for the results and stuff. Anyway, it's true that Chihiro went to the hospital but what happened after that? Now, I'll delete the part about Kohaku's family so it's less complicated for me and you. So, happy reading!**

**God bless (if you're not a believer in Christ, then never mind), Natalie**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Chihiro. She was screaming and bellowing in pain as she crouched down on the floor, banging her fists and hitting it on the floor, trying very hard to bare the pain. The pain grew a lot more after Kohaku's clears throat 'healing'. No one thought that he did anything but make it worst for her. At this point everyone (the class) was blaming that stranger for doing something to her but the only one who didn't complain was Chihiro herself. It was actually part of the healing process. Like they say, no pain no gain. So she was baring all the pain as the wounds were trying to heal. They were such a long distance away from the other side of the flesh that had been torn off by that weapon of her mother's.

"Hurry! Over here!" the teacher **(can we call him Mr. Takashi? It feels weird calling him 'the teacher')** yelled to God knows who and waved at them as he pointed into the toilet. The paramedics rushed over and looked into the toilet. They almost had a nosebleed themselves. Her body did not even look like it had even one ounce on it. It's like fatless! Is that even a word! Carrying on, they stopped stoning at her and quickly carried her onto the stretcher and ran into the van and brought her straight to the hospital while watching her squirm as she screamed along the journey.

"Calm down Chihiro! We're almost there!" Wei yi said. He followed her to the hospital, in the van, as he watched his childhood friend squeezing his hand as she was crying and sweating as she squealed.

"Wei yi! I'm sorry I had forgotten you! Please forgive me! Even though you had treated me in odd ways like laughing with your… Ahhh! Your friends, making fun of me, I forgive you! And I hope you will do the same for me too! AHHHH! Fuck!"

Wei yi looked at her in disbelief and smiled and replied "I had forgiven you a long time ago."

"Arigato" Chihiro said as she continued holding his hand tightly until Wei yi's veins popped out of his flesh. There was no blood but he was going to faint any moment soon.

_I don't care if I faint or die at this moment. I'm just happy that you forgave me for something I had not forgiven myself for. One day, I'll make you mine. Chihiro.

* * *

_

Wei yi and Mr. Takashi were pacing up and down outside the surgery room, all worried and stuff. "I can't fucking believe that Chihiro's family are not here! What kind of people are these! So heatless! Have they noticed that their daughter is in the **SURGERY** room! What the fuck! Who the fuck do they think they are? People that thinks that people could always wait patiently for them! What the fuck are they thinking! Those fucking cei bais'! Fuck them!"

**(A/N: just to point out to you, the word 'cei bai' is a word that is worst than fuck. Bare that in mind! If you wish to) **

"Now, now Wei yi, mind your language or else I'll write you down on the tracking record. Sit down and wait quietly!" Mr. Takashi demanded. Wei yi grunted and sat down as he shook his legs as he waited impatiently for the results.

When Chihiro's family came walking slowly as they wore vein clothes and all, walked as if it's none of their bloody business. Chihiro's mother **(Call her Mrs. Megumi)**, asked them rudely "Oi! So what happened to her?"

Mr. Takashi cleared his throat and replied "Your daughter was sent for surgery because of her badly torn flesh on her back. Haven't you notice this about her? She had blood stains on her shirt so I sent her to the bathroom with one of her classmates, Elisabeth, to help her. Then, in my middle of the story of Mount. Fuji, everyone heard a loud piercing scream. We were all worried so we rushed to the toilet to check up on her. Then we saw her…" he paused for a while and looked feebly at Mrs. Megumi.

"You pervert! How dare you peak in the girls' bathroom! We are human being too you know! Imagine girls' peaking in the toilet when you were doing your crappy business! Nasty pervert!" Mrs. Megumi then smirked and crossed her arms below her flat-chested breasts and smirked.

"I'm sorry. But we were all worried! Elisabeth told me that she tried to help but she just made it worst! So I called for the ambulance and…" Mr. Takashi paused at that moment and looked at Mrs. Megumi's death glare as her hands curled up and placed it on her fat hips.

"You didn't need to do that you bastard! It's none of your fucking business! Its family and you're not suppose to put your damn nose into other people's business! Your job is to teach! Not to be a pervert! Teach god dammit! If I hear from her one more time that you peaked in the girls' bathroom, I'm going to report you and your bloody ass to the school principal to have you kicked out! Understand!"

Mr. Takashi nodded lightly before she 'hmphed' and flung her dry hair into his face. To tell you the truth, Mr. and Mrs. Megumi are really very vein people who reveals many parts of their bodies to the youth despite their age. Mrs. Megumi- 41 and Mr. Megumi- 42. What assholes! Mrs. Megumi loved to war tube tops that revealed her bra straps and the part where she clips. Size a! Wasn't that freaking small! Her tube top was so invisible that you could see her belly button as clear as crystal. Then she wore a denim skirt that only covered her butt and it was actually a layered skirt so when the wind blows, you could see her black g-string with pink outline. What a bitch!

As for Mr. Megumi, there is nothing much to say about him. He wears the clothes that normal guys do. They wear slippers, ¾ pants and a nice-fitting navy blue shirt and he lifted a bit up to tuck his hands into his pockets. See? Nothing much right? Thy both look extremely young for their age and they fucked each other every time before they sleep together, cuddled up in each others arms ad they're legs tangled between each other. God I hate to type these. I'd rather save this for later. He he! A little hint for the future!

7 hours had passed and everyone was freaking tired. They all just wished that they could just sleep on their comfortable beds, snuggling in their pillows. They all slept with their arms folded above their stomachs. When they heard a door opening with some foot steps there were growing louder and louder, all of them opened their eyes and saw a doctor with surgery clothes with a mask over his mouth.

"Are you the patient's family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Who the hell are you?" Mrs. Megumi asked rudely.

The doctor ignored that rude statement with a roll of his eyes and replied "I am Doctor Kohaku. The surgery was a success but it has side effects. You are the mother of the patient is that right?"

Mrs. Megumi replied with a smirk and a "yah! Hurry up and get on with it!"

"Well, the patient's wounds were so bad and yet so fatal that she has to lie on her stomach until the wounds healed and she returned back to normal. Until then, she is not suppose to go to school or even get out of this hospital. The side effects are fatal and it may cause damage to her body when she injures herself."

Mrs. Megumi made a sound of annoyance and said "whatever. How long is she going to waste my money to let her stay?"

"plus the surgery and the machines, you'll be paying $1000."

"I thought the hospital fees the minimum ¥10 000? Why the sudden decrease? Do you fancy my daughter? You can take her if you want. For a price."

Wei Yi and Mr. Takashi gasped at that statement. How could she sell away her daughter? A heartless mother would do that and unfortunately, she just had to be one of them. She just freaking had to! Mr. Megumi did not object to that offer and so did their son who was busy playing with his Ultraman action figure. People who play that are gays actually. The action figures are actually called dolls. So when you're playing with a Barbie doll, you're actually playing with a Barbie action doll? Wow. I just realized that even though I typed it down. Wow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Megumi, do you love your child?" Doctor Kohaku asked.

"Why should you care! You're an outsider. Who are you to care?" Mrs. Megumi shouted so that the nurses at the reception could easily hear her voice.

"Just answer the question. You were the one who marked the wounds on her. Weren't you?"

"What makes you think that? Fucker!"

"You seem to love your son more than her. She's the oldest and even though she will not be bringing down the family name, at least you have another child who would! You should treat your children fairly. Would you want that wound to happen to you? If not, you must respect others as if you are respecting yourself. Who are you to abuse her like that? You can go to jail for that you know? All of you should go. Everyone did something horrible to her for at least once."

"None of your fucking business. I get my entertainment from torturing her. I treat her like my slave and my own personal bitch. If you report to the police, I don't care! I still have this tape to show on the internet!" Mrs. Megumi held up a tape from her bag and dangled it down from her hand.

"What is that?" Wei yi asked who was watching in awe of how they fought.

"A video of her and another guy fucked each other. I could download it on the internet and let everyone view it. Oh won't it be glamorous!"

Wei yi and doctor Kohaku growled, tempting to give her a one hit knock out on her ugly face. But obviously he couldn't. This was a hospital and he couldn't let his pride be destroyed by his friend's mother. He did not even think she had the right to even call her a mother of two, but one. What a buyers bitch!

**Hey people. Decided to end this story because I'm not allowed to use the computer on weekdays and my parents are here and I don't want them to know that I am using it. Anyway, apologize for my grammatical ,punctuation and wrong use of words. Love ya' people! Muahs!**


	12. chappy 12

"I have to spend my money on you, you useless hell of a bitch!" Mrs. Megumi shouted at Chihiro.

Wei yi and Mr. Takashi, who spent their night waiting for Chihiro to wake up as they lay their heads on the heavenly bed that Chihiro was lying uncomfortably on, left the room to let the family have a little 'quiet' time. Mrs. Megumi's roaring could be heard through the wooden doors of room. How dare she shout at Chihiro when she didn't do something! Wei yi thought. Why was he now so concern over her? Not like the way he reacted the last time. What a hopeless friend he was before!

"We were lucky enough to have such price instead of the normal price! I couldn't spend all those 1000 yen on my massages and manicures! We have to give our blessings to that doctor Kohaku. I'm actually suspicious of him giving us such discount!"

Chihiro was half-awake when she heard her mother shouting at her. She was lying on her stomach as her head was turned side-ways so that she could breather better than to have breath through the bed sheet. It was comfortable and it felt like heaven when all the stress was lifted off her shoulders. Chihiro's tears stained the sheets. She did not know why she was crying but when Mrs. Megumi scolded her and found out that she was not crying, she would do torturous hell to her. Living with her is just torturous hell. If you were in Chihiro's place, you could cry anytime and anywhere. Mostly, Chihiro cried when she was lying on bed and walking to school. Wasn't there anyone who cared for her before this whole outcast?

"Chihiro! If your fucking asshole teacher did not have to call the fucking ambulance, we wouldn't be in this shitty mess! I'm gonna' sue that teacher of yours! Anyway, when we get back, you're gonna have your life as a living hell!" Mrs. Megumi gave her a wide death glare. The only thing wrong with her sentence, Chihiro's life was already a living hell! Well, a torturous living hell! It was worst than doing chores, cleaning elephant shit or even wiping a dog's ass!

"That's fucking enough Mrs. Megumi!" Wei yi shouted his lungs out as he barged through the doors. He could not stand hearing all these things no longer. He did not know that Chihiro's life was like this! In fact, it was worst than what he could understand, if he really did understand. "Why would you want to hurt your daughter? She's your flash and blood Mr. Megumi! How could you do such a thing?"

Mr. Megumi smirked and 'corrected' him "It was a huge mistake to bring Chihiro into this world. At that time, Mrs. Megumi and I promised to bare all the consequences after all the things we had done wrong. She wouldn't even bring down the family name in this gender! I would be surprised if she ever could get hooked up with the opposite! Who would want someone as foolish and as ugly as her?"

Wei yi growled as he clutched his fists beside him. How could he say such a thing to her? Even his own daughter! Even though they bared the consequences, they should treat them like the way they wanted to be treated as!

* * *

Just as they Wei yi was about to spit out something to both of them, there was someone at the entrance, asking "I need to do a check-up on uh…" he checked his clipboard. "Chihiro-chan? I need all of you to go out for a moment please."

He walked to Chihiro's bedside and prepared for an injection which the nurse, who followed him in and walked out, placed on the table beside the bed. He prepared everything as he said "So, Chihiro, so how's your first day on your stomach? Uncomfortable, isn't it?" as he chuckled.

Silence overcame the room as Chihiro sniffed. "Kohaku, must you be this kind to me?" she asked.

The smile on Kohaku's face faded into a serious face and he replied "No. Actually, I could be mean and selfish to you but why would I want to do that?"

"Why did you come back for me when you are free of Yubaba's control? You could've just be a kind soul and fly around in your dragon form to help people can't you?"

"Yes. But I wanted to help you. You are in the way of me ruling the world! You were the one whom I love. You are the one whom I cherish the most. Chihiro," he brought her up inspite of her sore back. "Chihiro, I could do anything in the world just for you. If I didn't want to help the people, I wouldn't be here, would I?" with that, he placed a kiss on her pale lips as he used his finger to wipe away the tear that was sliding down her cheeks.

They both let go of the kiss as Kohaku smiled while Chihiro moved in for a passionate hug from him. Carefully not to touch her wounds, he hugged her back, with his arms wrapping her in assurance that he would never ever leave her side.

Chihiro let go of the hug first and turned her head towards the door. She heard shouts coming from it. It was obviously her mother's voice because who could have a more violent language than her? It might be pro-wrestlers or even gangsters. Well, anyway, she was cursing and swearing at Wei yi and Mr. Takashi with vaguer words that she spitted out of her mouth. They spent their night in her room and Mrs. Megumi was blaming them for caring too much for their daughter and she suspected that they wanted to woo her or something. Mr. Takashi was 35 and he is married with 2 children- 9 and 12. Surely he loved his wife more than her! He was a teacher who cared for his students while

Wei yi was your average teenager who lives an ordinary life except the fact that his mother died and his father was an alchaholic who comes home from work, dead jrunk, and just lies on his bad then vomits and sometimes he canes Wei yi out of his stress at work. It was not that worst than what Chihiro was doing now. He realized the cane marks, by her mom, on her arms and legs that were being healed and how her legs wobbled when she walked around school. She even fell down when she was lining up for food.

"Hurry up on the injection will you! I need to break them up!" Chihiro prompted. She glanced at the door as she made a worried face.

Chihiro. You have been so hard on yourself for many years. Let me handle it and you worry about your health first. One pounding from that weapon again and you will seriously, come to something fatal in the end." Kohaku said as he prepared for the injection.

"Relax Chihiro. Just relax, I'll do the injection on you and then I'll stop them. That's all that matters." He poked the needle into her flesh and they were done! Kohaku put placed back everything and called for a nurse to take away the injection tools.

"Chihiro, I am going to stop them now. Do you want them to come in or stay out for you to have a quiet time alone, by yourself?" Kohaku asked. Just then, the door opened and the nurse appeared.

"I guess I want to be alone for a while."

"Good choice. I love you!" and with that, Kohaku placed a soft kiss on her lips and let go after one Mrs. Sippy or whatever you spell that.

"Hey, here to take the injection stuff" she said. Surprisingly, it was not like the ordinary nurse you see everyday in the hospital. It was Lin! The side of her hair was dangling down to her chest while the rest were tied up into a high pony-tail. She wore her natural face on while the clothes she wore was just plain boring white with the name tag on the left side 'Lin..' something something…

Chihiro looked sat up and faced her "Lin!"

"Who are you? Hmmm, let me see." She walked to the clipboard that was placed on the table, at the other side of the bed. "Chihiro Megumi. Hmmm, sound familiar but…" she paused and suddenly before she snapped her fingers and said "Chihiro! How are you! I missed you so much! How have you been doing?"

"What do you think? My parents tend to hate me since they gave birth to my brother. They take advantages of me and even torture me so much until I am fit to be their own personal slave to obey their every command. How do you think I'm doing?"

"What the fuck! How could they do this to you! Those low life, I bet they were the ones who admitted you to the hospital, weren't they?"

"No, I was the one. If I didn't do all the bad stuff I had done, I wouldn't be here and to finally meet you again."

"Okay, what did you do to make them do this to you?"

"I… I talk back at them."

"You do? You don't look like the type and who in the world would want to torture their children so much until they land in the hospital!"

Lin, who finally got back into the real world by Yubaba who granted her a wish after she let her go, was like 32, single and got a job. She looked the same except she had grown more tanned. But not that tanned but tanned. I don't know how to explain! Okay, her skin is like how the Chinese people's skin tones are, like mine. Yes I know I'm a Chinese and I'm smart but thanks for the compliment! But I am so dumb. I don't study higher Chinese because I am too dumb. I know Maths (in Singapore, we use 'Maths' instead of 'Math') and English and blah blah blah. Wait, how did we get into a subject of how dumb I am! Anyway, carrying on, her feet are like so stubby like Eldora's (username: sesshyluver), size 4 and her height is 1.58cm just like Eldora. She is so short. Hahaha! Not saying that those shorter than that are like short but…I'm sorry! The wish Yubaba granted Lin was to become a human again. She missed being a human. So she had to live like that for another what? 40 years like that?

A while later, after Kohaku exited out of the room, the shouting began to lower down as Chihiro and Lin talked for some time. When it was their turn to keep quiet, Chihiro heard Wei yi saying that he had to leave for school. He already missed one day of school because of her. So he just had to go. Mr. Takashi, of course, also had to leave with him because he had a job to do. People just don't know how sad his life was. He was a single parent with 2 children, one 17 and the other 21-in the army, to take care of and his wife passed away after giving birth to his last child. From then on, he never wanted another mate. He really loved her so much that he even declined the women who just wanted to be in a relationship with him!

"Good-bye you bloody idiots' of hell" Mr. and Mrs. Megumi said under their breath. Chihiro's younger brother, Gerald, was stupidly pressing him fucking ear on the door to listen to what was going on inside the room. **(A/N: I named the guy Gerald because I hate this guy called 'Gerald Koh'. He called a lesbian when he doesn't even know who the hell I am! What a fucker. But I should not tolerate any longer for him to spread rumor about me when he doesn't even know what the rumors are about me! What an asshole!)**

"What do you hear darling?" Mrs. Megumi asked.

"I can't hear anything! What the hell is she doing in there! I can hear some banging on the wall but no voices!"

* * *

_BANG!_

Chihiro banged her fist on the wall when she cried as tears rolled down her cheeks, to the white sheets of the bed. The injection she took was actually a medication but you have to bare a lot of pain it is like fighting the germs away. She was clutching Lin's hand to bare the pain. Lin was actually also in pain but she had to help her. That was part of her job, helping patients. Chihiro was doing quite well but it's just that she wanted to scream but she did not have the voice or even the energy to. The rice the hospital served her was cold and the servings were all vegetables, no meat but char Siew. It's more of char siew rice than a meal with vegetables.

"Lin! It's so painful! I'd rather die than this!" Chihiro was crying her guts out while Lin was telling her that the pain will only relief after 5 minutes.

Those five minutes were as long as Chihiro could know. Chihiro had no more tears to cry out and she could not scream. She could no scream her pain out! How sad is that! Isn't it better to scream instead of you pressing all your feelings into one small bottle. Your heart would be aching by then! It's better to either express it or scream your heart out. Unfortunately, she could not do that. That is so sad, I would say.

After five minutes, the pain was still there. Lin was worried sick about her that she called Kohaku in.

When he came in, Kohaku checked everything and said "she is going across the line that separates life and death. If she hold on like that for a long time there may be a chance of her staying alive. But if she gives up now, she would… have to lose her life"


	13. chappy 13

"Shit this pain is unbearable!" Chihiro cried.

Chihiro was on the bed, gripping onto the sheets until her veins popped out of her flesh. Dr. Kohaku was trying to suck in the medicine into the tube of the injection tool as fast as he could move his fingers. The liquid was such a gross colour. It was like black paint with too much in it so it's like light grey or something like that. All you need to know that it's a sick colour.

He injected the medicine into her muscles. The needle went pass the veins and poke through the muscles tissues. Chihiro bellowed a loud-piercing scream that everyone around her had to cover her ears.

"Shut up Chihiro! You brought this upon yourself! So just shut your damn mouth and bare it you useless hell of a bitch!" screamed Mrs. Megumi.

Lin and Kohaku paused and shot her a death glare. She just folded her arms and smirked while mumbling curses underneath her breathe.

_Useless idiots.

* * *

_

"What happened to Chihiro?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Why did you suddenly leave?"

"If I were you, I would stay by her side Wei yi"

All theses ridiculous questions from the class echoed through Wei yi's mind. Mr. Takashi hah been absent for 4-days straight because of his son the 21-year old one who went for National Service who got shot on the collar bone by the enemy.

The class got a substitute teacher called "Mr. Snapple"** I don't know what else to put! I love Snapple so yeah! Snapple! I just can't put my brother's name... Or can I?**

No, his name was 'Mr. Nicholas'. **Hahahahaha!** He is a clumsy old guy with a hentai mind going wild in that horribly funny shaped head. He didn't know what to do so he let everyone do their own stuff as long as they were quiet.

Everyone was crowing around Wei yi's table while Nicholas-sensei was resting his feet on the teacher's desk while reading pornography magazines.

"Wei yi! Answer the question! Why did you leave Chihiro!" shouted Jerome. He banged his fist on the table and looked seriously at the oblivious expression Wei yi looked at him.

"Hey ma' peeps! How about visiting Chihiro after school? How about that!" Shouted Elisabeth who wanted the limelight to be flashed onto her.

"Yeah! Good idea! Yes, yes, yes…" and the people celebrated with a party just because they loved Elisabeth's idea of visiting Chihiro.

_Chihiro, I hope you're doing fine. I remember that Dr. Kohaku. Wasn't he the guy who was with you when you ditched school? (Chuckles) one day Chihiro, one day, I'll make you become mine. I will demolish Kohaku and on that day and you will see the real person I am.

* * *

SCREAMS_

"Kohaku!" Chihiro cried. She held on to Dr. Kohaku's arm and hugged it to her chest. Kohaku bent down and wrapped his arms around her. Chihiro loosen the grip of his arm and clenched his white shirt as she brought him closer to her.

"Who is he to her darling?" Mrs. Megumi asked in curiosity.

"I have no idea. Why don't ask her yourself? I have to send Gerald to school. You want to stay here or come with us?" Mr. Megumi replied.

"I think I'll go with you. I have a facial appointment that starts in 1 hour."

Mr. Megumi nodded in agreement and announced "we're off now. If you need anything, don't call. We'll come back as long as we finish what we're suppose to do. So long!"

And with that, the three heartless people whom they call themselves 'the family of 3', left without a worry for Chihiro.

Chihiro pulled Kohaku closer to her. Kohaku felt how painful it was for Chihiro. He rested his palm on Chihiro's back and tried to heal her. But nothing happened. And that was when she troubled him. Everything he tried was all not working! Shit! All of a sudden, Chihiro's grip loosened and she fell down on her back. Her eyes were closed and she was not moving-motionless.

"Chihiro? Chihiro! Chihiro!" Kohaku shouted as he grew from tapping to shaking. He knew by doing what he was doing was useless. So he placed his fingertips on her neck and her heartbeat was gradually slowing down every second.

"Quick! We need to do CPR on her! Lin! Bring the…." **I don't know what the tools are called for the CPR thing. That's why I left it as '…' so yah.**

Lin immediately took action and brought all the stuff they needed together with more nurses flowing into the room. No visitors were in the room so there was no need to shoo anyone out.

The nurses placed the air mask on her face, which covered up her nose and mouth. Kohaku placed his hand over her chest and pushed it as he counted the numbers.

"It's no use doc! He condition is getting worse by the minute! All that there is left is that mouth-to-mouth thing." One of the nurses said to him.

Kohaku removed the air mask away form hr face and place his lips on hers. He exhaled air into her mouth and at the same time, he was kissing her? Sucking her lips while exhaling air into her windpipe? What the hell was he doing?

Kohaku let go of the 'lip-to-lip' thing and looked at her with speechless emotions.

"Argh!" Chihiro screamed in annoyance. She clenched the white sheets that were suddenly stained with her droplets of blood that was rolling down her back, to the sheets.

Lin lifted up her shirt and saw that the bruises that were on her back had some sort of purple glow surrounding it. The inside of it had blood streaming through her flesh. It hurt like hell! It's a mystery why they didn't bandage her up.

"Chihiro, you have to relax in order to cure it! Just relax Chihiro!" said a voice from the beyond. It was actually Wei yi, who barged into the room and ran to her, pushed Kohaku away and gripped onto Chihiro's shoulder tightly. Slowly, Chihiro did as she was told to and closed her eyes to endure the pain. Gradually, the pain amazingly stopped and the blood stopped flowing. Chihiro opened her eyes and looked at him. "Wei yi?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes Chihiro, it's me. Are you alright? School's over and I came over to visit you. Then when I was walking around the corridor, I heard a scream. I immediately knew that the scream belonged to you so I ran to your ward and here I am, there for you." Wei yi said with a **hug?**

Chihiro's eyes were open widely while Kohaku was like standing there, emotionless. Chihiro erased that expression off her face and hugged back.

"Thank you, Wei yi. I'm so blessed to have a friend like you." Chihiro said with a sniff.

Wei yi's head was looking the opposite direction. His face was all serious and stuff. He didn't want to be a friend in her eyes. He wanted her to see him as someone who is more than just a friend. He wanted to over-take the place of Kohaku. And he's going o strive to his goal, to be known as someone close to Chihiro. Or even closer than what Kohaku was. But will he make it? tune in to the next chapter people!


	14. chappy 14

Wei yi and Chihiro both stared into each other's eyes until Kohaku said "So Chihiro, how you feeling now? Better?"

Chihiro looked to him and smiled and replied "Yup! I feel much better and the pain went away! Thank you!" She jumped up from her seat and embraced him with a big teddy bear hug. Wei stared at the scene and could not help but feel jealous of Kohaku.

Kohaku looked down to Chihiro and ran his fingers through her hair, in between his nails. Her hair was so soft and there were no knots in the way as he brushed it. His glance trailed to Wei yi who was glaring at him with anger in his eyes. Kohaku narrowed his eyes towards him and gave him a death glare.

_I will never tolerate you to have Chihiro. Chihiro is mine you asshole!_

_Really, try me. You'll see, eventually you piece of crap!_

**Even though you don't know who was talking, it still suits either of them. :D

* * *

**

"Chihiro, we were all worried for you! What happened? We all missed you at school! How ya' feeling?" and the shouting began to descend with small chatters.

There was a sudden barge through the door. The classmates of Chihiro barged in with balloons, party-poppers and 'get well' presents occupying the spaces of their hands. Elisabeth, Jerome and blah, blah, blah were there. Mr. Takashi was not there but Nicholas-sensei was in the shadows, reading his pornography magazine. What a pervert…

Everyone soon crowded around Chihiro and shoved all their presents and 'get-well' cards along with 'sorry' cards in her hands. Well, most of them were on he bed, beside her. Elisabeth sat beside her and asked "so how are you feeling? We were all planning on this for like decades you know! What are we going to give you and stuff."

Chihiro smiled and replied "thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it. And I'm feeling," she paused and looked at the sheets. They were all clean! She looked back up at her and continued "I'm feeling just fine. I don't know when I'll be discharged. Why don't ask the doctor there?" she pointed at Kohaku who was standing next to the window pane and folded his arms as he looked at the ruckus everyone made, what they were doing and so on and so forth.

"Hey doc, how long will it be until she will be discharged?" Elisabeth shouted across the room.

Kohaku looked up as his hair followed his rhythm. His green emerald eyes stared at her and replied "about a week or two I suppose. It depends on whether her health is recovered fully or almost there." Elisabeth stared into those green eyes that looked down on her. His sense of style was present but oh my kami, he is so damn freaking hot!

"Chihiro, I didn't know you had such a hot guy for a doctor, and awfully young too!" Elisabeth complimented as she clung onto Chihiro's arm.

Chihiro smiled at her, and then looked over to him. He was gazing lovingly over her with his heart-melting eyes, loving every moment and action that had to do with her. Her classmates finally accepted her and brought her out of the shadows of tormenting tricks they had done to her. He extended his lips into a smile and winked at her. Chihiro giggled like a childish girl who was complimented on something proud she stood out for.

"Chihiro, where are your parents?" some random guy said from the crowd.

Chihiro looked down to her hands that were in between her thighs and blocked the view of her eyes from them. Tears started prickling down onto her bottom wear and looked up to the crowd and said "they had to drop my brother to school. They said they would come back around dinner time." She lied and she knew it. Kohaku knew it too and for Wei yi, he just made a lucky guess and he got it right, one lucky guy.

They continued their celebration as Kohaku just stood there and watched how happy Chihiro was for the first time. Her classmates accepted her and they made her happy. This was like a one in a life time chance for his darling Chihiro until Wei yi ruined it all. He was the one who will make them break their relationship. He was going to ruin it all because of his jealousy. He wants Chihiro so badly that even raping her would not matter to him. He just wanted her to be his, that selfish idiot, Kohaku thought. Why wouldn't he accept the fact that nothing can come easily. Not even money would do the trick.

Kohaku shifted his eyes off of Chihiro and looked to Wei yi who was sitting on the bed beside her and held her hand with his behind them. It was funny that Chihiro did not notice about this. But Wei yi was waiting patiently for the day that she became his. Which day was it? No one knows.

Wei yi took the opportunity to kiss her pink-fare lips when everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Chihiro looked at Wei yi in surprise and look to Kohaku. He was just smiling at her in his normal pose- leaning his back against the wall and folded his arms below his chest.

Chihiro could not help on feeling guilty for what she had done. Wei had kissed her on the lips in front of him and they even held hands together. **(A/N: she realized it when she wanted to put her hands on her lap)** Chihiro felt like she wanted to cry her heart out when she looked at Kohaku. Now, she could not even face Kohaku because of that. She let go of her hand from Wei yi's and placed it in between her thighs, like always, and looked down and whimpered as everyone stared doing their own things.

* * *

Everyone stared to leave at about 5 because they needed to do homework and surf the web as they chatted on MSN in the middle of the night. Chihiro thanked and waved good-bye to them as they all walked out one by one. Chihiro's one in a life time moment with her friends all gathered together just to meet her, eventually left and went back home.

All that was left was Kohaku and Wei yi. Wei yi was sitting down, chatting with his 'friend' while Kohaku was checking the stuff and all the machines that were like all connected to Chihiro, in a way.

As Kohaku was making sure of everything, he over-heard Chihiro and Wei yi's conversation. Wei yi was just flirting with her as he leaned closer and closer towards her at some times when she was not aware.

"So, how you feeling?" Wei yi asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking. I think you should go. You have homework to do."

"That reminds me, I brought your homework that Mr. Takashi asked us to do when our part-time teacher reads his porn magazines." Wei yi jumped off of the bed and walked towards his bag which was sitting at the corner of room and handed over a stack of homework. It was thinner than the 'Harry potter and the half-blood prince book' and thicker than a writing pad.

He sat down beside Chihiro, only closer, and showed her what to do. Chihiro's facial expression looked confused. She had missed so many lessons in school because she was admitted to hospital and because of that, her knowledge had stayed as still as water. Never increased don't think it had decreased but stayed the same. Like how I am right now, sitting on the chair, typing this story since morning because I'm sick and can't go to school, sighs. At least I don't need to go for training, and that is such a good thing!

"You think you can do it?" Wei yi asked.

Chihiro laughed weakly and replied as she scratched her head "no, I don' think so."

"Want me to teach you?"

"It depends whether you can teach me or not. I'm a hard student to teach you know"

"I don't mind. I like to teach the hard especially if I have to force my way through it." and gave her a sly smile.

"Right. I don't think I need your help. I can ask Kohaku here! He's a doctor and he's smarter than any of us, right Kohaku?"

Kohaku looked at her and smiled "I'll be glad to help" he replied as he rewired some stuff on the machine.

Wei yi looked at him and shot him a death look. He wanted to be with Chihiro badly even if he had to fight his way through it. But he just could not let his appearance affect his relationship with Chihiro. He wanted to make Chihiro his mate for a very long time and Kohaku was in the way. Kohaku and Chihiro are in a relationship already, anyway. They are like the perfect pair, and no one knew but him.

It was quite obvious to him that they are together and he just could not stand them together. He looked at Kohaku in annoyance as he rewired the machine and wrote some stuff on the clipboard that he was holding in one arm. "Hold on one sec. This will take a bit" Kohaku said as he checked for further stuff that I could not be bothered to type down because I don't know what it was!

* * *

After Kohaku finished his checking, he went to Chihiro and asked "what do you need?"

Wei yi and Chihiro tilted their heads towards him and stared up at him. So tall, both of them thought.

"Could you help me with my homework? It looks hard to do but I think you could teach me how to do it. Please?" Chihiro pleaded.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see Wei yi just itching to smirk at him. He was just showing him a disgusting look on his face as he narrowed his eyes and twitched in annoyance. How could he just replace me like that! Wei yi complained to himself in his thoughts as he looked disgustingly at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chihiro. I have to treat my other patient in the children's section. I'm sorry. Why don't ask Wei yi? He sat in Mr. Takashi's class and he's offering to teach you. That's nice, but I think you should go to him. I'm busy right now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you one day." And Kohaku was walked through the doors and continued his job.

Chihiro looked to Wei yi. He had an evil grin on his face when Kohaku walked through the doors.

_Now is the chance for me to move into you, Chihiro. I've been waiting for this day where you and I are in one room, alone with each other. I'll slowly move closer to you until I move into kiss with you and you will be mine,_

_Forever…_


	15. gomenasai!

I am so sorry! I won't be able to update until the exams are over! And I am only allowed to go on the computer for like 1 hour and my freaking little brother gets to go on it for 2 hours! So not fair! Anyway, I couldn't write before I found out I had 1 hour because both my brother's were hogging the computer but when I asked them if I could go on the computer, they denied and continued their games. One plays 'MapleStory' a while the other plays 'Rakion'. After like for so many hours of pleading with them, they still carried on while I just have no choice but to study until I had like I had an A (and it's English without the comprehension) and I just noticed that this year, I am Primary 6 which is like 12 years old and in America, at this age, they are studying Primary 4's work and that is 10 years old! Oh my god! I just noticed! Anyway, I am not boasting about Singaporean's intelligence. Some people are like learn slower than us so they drop one subject and carry on with the rest. If only I could do that. Drop Chinese. But I have to carry on no matter what. I need to learn Chinese!

As I was saying about everything, I can't go on the computer for a long time until like the 11th of May and that's when I finish my exams. Sorry to keep you waiting! I have to cope on my Maths, now that the teacher is starting on how to find the diameter and the circumference and stuff. It's so hard! We even have to draw a circle that has the diameter of 7cm and stuff! It's quite easy if you're used to it.

And today (29th April 2006), I have to celebrate my grandfather's birthday and then tomorrow I am on duty for vocalist and then I have to attend youth service then I have to go to the Raffles Club for my other grandfather's birthday. He was submitted to hospital on Monday and I haven't seen him. I wanted to but my parents did not tolerate with it. So, there you go! He's being discharged today and only my parents are going to see him like after my mother's facial. My mom doesn't even allow me to buy a book since now it's like the exam period!

Anyway, sending 100, 000, 000,000,000,000 and more apologies to all of you people and I promise the next chapter will rock! I'm sorry! and i still cannot believe that the fact that he rested his head on my shoulder! i was blushing like mad!


	16. chappy 16

_I'm sorry Chihiro. I need to know if you love me more or that Wei yi guy I can sense that he really likes you a whole lot. I had sensed it since you and I were together in front of your school. And I mean, a lot as in he really likes you a lot. I don't know why, myself, left the room with you. Maybe I was just jealous or something. But don't worry. I won't keep him in there for too long._

_I love you, Chihiro._

_

* * *

Chihiro flipped the pages of the books that were in her textbook and studied what she had missed out. Wei yi looked at her with an evil smile and leant closer to her._

He landed his hand close to her perfectly-shaped buttocks and slid his waist closer to hers. He set his lips very close to her cheeks bone and breathed heavily.

He sent shivers down Chihiro's spine and looked at turned his head to him and saw that he was motioning to lean onto her shoulders.

Chihiro did not know what to do.

"Um… Wei yi, could you move away just one inch? This is making me uncomfortable." Chihiro asked politely.

Instead of moving, Wei yi turned his head and kissed Chihiro soft-milky neck and stuck his tongue out and licked up to her ear and nibbled it. Chihiro nearly wanted to scream her lungs out and get a sore throat. **(like what I have now. Hahax!) **Well, getting a sore throat is better than getting licked by your best friend! I know some of you might like it. Preferring sex to getting a sore throat and those girls or guys are freaking stupid! They just don't have any brains.

Getting back to the clears throat licking…

"Wei yi, why are you doing this?"

"Your neck, arms and thighs are oh so as sooth as silk" Wei yi said.

He placed his free hands on her thigh and brushed it inwards. He nibbled her ears and used his hand that was now brushing her inner thighs and placed in on her side. He moved his hand up to the side of her ribs and moved towards her back.

Chihiro wanted to cry but she just could not do that. She will end up opening her wounds that were almost fully healed. Why the freak is he going this? Chihiro asked herself.

"Wei yi, why are you doing this?" Chihiro asked again.

"Haven't you noticed Chihiro?" Wei asked under his breathe of desire. "I loved you since we were kindergarten friends. Why were we only friends and nothing more? Chihiro, I am desperate for you. Why didn't you notice? I've been giving you uncountable hints of my love. I was the only one who hugged you since hell who knows and I missed you since we were separated. I never loved another girl because you were the only one who I want to see when I get up in the morning."

Wei yi sank deeper into her and his hands teased her back while the other lost his balance of want that caused him to push Chihiro down and sank down onto the bed. He was on top of her and his hands were all close to her c cupped breasts. One knee was in between her thighs while the other trapped her shin. He kissed her neck to her lips and drowned her with kisses.

Chihiro did not know what to do. She could not force her arms or legs to move. She could not even open her mouth since the answer Wei yi gave her. It was impossible for them to be together. She could kick his dick hard with her knee and ran out of the room to look for help. But she could not do that to her friend even if they rape her or something. She trusts her friends and never betrays them. Maybe she was like this because of how desperate of how she was to find a friend the last time everyone hated her or even think she was a rich slut.

Chihiro tried once again to lift up her arms but, no luck. She was motionless and she waited for help.

Just then, she notice tears prickling down her cheeks as Wei yi laid his body weight on her as he French kissed her. Wei yi licked away her tears with his tongue and made his way back to her mouth. All he wanted to do was just to strip her naked. But because they were in a hospital, too bad!

* * *

Kohaku was walking back to Chihiro's ward with his hands in his pockets as he whistled a happy tune. After greeting several blushing nurses, he knocked on the door and entered the room. 

"So how are you today, hmmm?" he asked politely.

The little girl in the bed, not more than the age of nine, was smiling with glee. Her front teeth were missing and that went really well with her mushroom-like hairstyle. Her pink pajama's had little giraffe's on them that stuck onto her body, showing off her figure. It was a pity she did not have any curves. Otherwise, she would have looked horrible.

"Fine, thank you! Do I need to be given any injection today? My tummy is growling!" she whined.

When was the last time you ate?" Kohaku asked

The girl blushed furiously and replied as she covered her nose with her blanket, looking up at him innocently "10 minutes ago. My tummy hurt before I ate!"

Kohaku sat at the side of her bed and put his hand on her cheek "Your tummy hurts before you ate because the water that your tummy gives out was eating your stomach! So you have to call the nurse to bring your food when you're hungry." And gave her a sweet smile.

"Then why is my tummy growling so much?" The girl asked again.

"Because the food in your tummy is being digested"

The girl smiled cheerfully until you could not see her eyes. "So why are you here Doctor Kohaku?" she asked cutely, **(KAWAII!)**

"Just to see how you are doing. I missed you you know. I haven't been seeing you for four days! Or is it just you don't like me to come?"

"NO! Doctor Kohaku! I missed you too! You can come anytime! I was bored and everyone went home. Oh yes, when am I going to go home Doctor Kohaku?"

Kohaku took in a deep breathe and replied "it depends on your condition. You are suffering from lung cancer and we need to run a few more tests on you."

He was a frown, pasted on the girls face and said "don't worry. I'll visit you everyday!" He placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him and smiled like a baby at him. 'Oh my goodness, she is so cute!' Kohaku thought to himself.

"AH!"

Both their faces turned out the door and paused for another sound.

"FUCK! WEI YI! GO AWAY!"

"Chihiro!" Kohaku said out loud.

He ran out of the door and traced where the voice was coming from. He was 100 sure that it was Chihiro. Who else would know who Wei yi is in the whole hospital?

* * *

"Wei yi, what the hell are you doing to her?" Kohaku demanded. 

Wei yi got up from where he was and smirked "what else? I'm making your girl mine of course!"

Kohaku knew that this was going to happen. He decided to walk away **(Just walk away! By Kelly Clarkson, ha-ha!)** because maybe he thought that Chihiro found another in her life. Well, that's never ever going to happen in this particular story that you all are reading.

"Kohaku!" Chihiro shouted and ran towards him. She kneeled down in front of him and hugged him by the waist as she rested the side of her head on his temples. Kohaku placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them, telling her that it was all going to be alright. Then, he shot his bloodshot eyes to him and demanded again "what are you doing to her…" and it did not even sound as if it is even a question. Note the sarcastic tone.

"I said I am making her mine. Be grateful that I didn't strip her naked. This is a hospital mind you! I am not that foolish to do it in a hospital! Like who would want to have sex in the hospital?" he said sarcastically.

Kohaku granted and carried Chihiro bridal style and threatened "if you do this again, you'll 后悔 regret because I will personally hunt you down and you'll wish that you never entered this world. You're lucky that I am not reporting to the police for this matter. Now scram!" **(A/N: If you can see the Chinese character. If you can, I'm surprised! And the word beside it is the meaning for those who can see) **he screamed and widened his eyes and showed his vampire-like teeth.

* * *

Wei yi left and left them alone. Kohaku was still carrying Chihiro in his warm arms and brought her closer to his chest. She could feel the warmth of his chest flowing all over hers. Goose bumps popped out of her skin as she snuggled her head into his chest as she cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out whimpers. 

"It's okay Chihiro. He's gone. You can relax now." He said and patted her ass and motioned over to the bed to put her down.

"I was so scared Kohaku! So scared that I couldn't even find my voice or even move my arms!" Chihiro said.

Kohaku set her down onto the bed with a small thump of the springs and wrapped his even warmer arms around her. Chihiro felt like she was on cloud 9 when they hugged. She knew that when they were together, no one could even break them up. Wasn't how Kohaku express his love just so sweet? Aw… (Echoes from the audience)

"It's all right Chihiro. No one can ever hurt you when I am here." He let her go and looked down to her eyes and said as their arms were tangled together "Chihiro, I am willing o sacrifice my life for yours. I want you to keep on living if I am dead or not."

"Why are you telling me all this? Is it because you are actually going to die? I'm never going to let you go! If you die, I'll die along with you! Then we'll be together and no one can get in our way. Why did you bring this up in the first place?"

Her eyes were red and her cheeks were all puffy and stuff, all looking up at him, looking innocent because of the answer. "Nevermind Chihiro. You do not need to know about it right now. Right now, you need to focus on getting cured. Promise?" he said.

Kohaku could not bear to look into those eyes of hers. He could not bear to lie to Chihiro. Making the question echo in her mind: Why is Kohaku going to die? Or 'what did she do to him not to tell him why was he going to die? He never should have told her that he was going to die in the first place.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. It's not you, it's me. Why don't…" he paused to hold it in, "why don't you go and concentrate on getting well and we'll talk about it later." And with that, he left.

Chihiro watched him walk through the doors. She felt so empty and alone when he left her in the darkness, finding out the answer to that 'oh my god why did he say that?' private investigation. Weird isn't it?

_Don't worry; I'll be with you wherever you go. I understand how you feel. I experienced that when we were separated. I really pity that Wei yi guy. He is so desperate for you and yet, he never gave up on you even when you were away from him. But don't worry; I'll never give you up for him. I realized my mistake of leaving you two alone together. I will never leave your side again. Parts of my soul is in you and whenever you feel unsafe wherever you are, make sure you find out for yourself that I will always be with you. I love you my darling Chihiro. One day both of us will be free and we'll be together forever._

"Why did you disobey me, Kohaku?" he said in a deep-dark-cold voice.

"I'm sorry master. I really could not bear myself to let her off like that. Forgive me, master" he responded.

"All right, I accept your apology. Never do that again or you'll regret the consequences."

"Yes, master. I will not disobey you once again."

"Good. Now, I have another task for you…"

* * *

I know I told you that i will not be writing for the tie being. But this is something to make up for my 2 weeks break from typing. So,this is something for everyone to make up for. On the first week of June, I will not be writing the next chappy because of my exams. My little fucking brother will hog the computer and play it until midnight because my parents and my older brother will be going to Shanghai for shopping. I want to go! But i have to wait till next year. And in the coming Novermber, I will be going to America! I will be going to Los Angelus, i don't know if i spelt it correctly, and go to Disneyland since 6 years ago. i went there for my precious birthday! Anyway, just telling, I will not be updating from August to the first week of October because of PSLE. I have to study in order to get back into my own school again! and it's secondary. if you don't know what is that, then i don't know how to explain. Anyway, this will be my last authors note for the time being. Love you all! But still, i'll be online on my MSN to check out all your wonderful reviews! Once again, I love you all!

Natalie...

P.s. i love rachel looi, abital teoh, ovidia lim, mirabetto-san (mirabelle), a guy from church oh my god i love him! and my beloved ichigo from 'bleach' and most importantly, you all for giving me the confidence to update more. Love ya! Muacks!


End file.
